I need home
by SuckerLOVE
Summary: A Mirai Trunks story. After returning to the future, and seeing his mom die Trunks is finally able to kill the Androids that have destroyed his world. A stranger comes to Earth to ask Trunks's help - Please read and comment
1. Prologue & Disclaimer

**Disclaimer  
  
**I do not own the characters Trunks, Android 17 and 18 in this story. Tavi however is mine - please don't kill me for having a fully fantasy story which actually has very little to do with DBZ - it does feature Trunks  
My grammar isn't perfect, that is because I'm Dutch - I have tried to write this story in my best english.. but it still contains a few spellingdisorders I think, please tell me if you find one and I'll fix it!  
Please comment, and tell me what you think so far

**Prologue  
**_What caused it all..._

He gazed around. "I can feel them." He said to himself. "They're here.." another gasp escaped his mouth "fuck."

The young saiyan whiped the sweat from his face. "COME OUT." He suddenly yelled. "I've had it with your games. Get the hell over here and fight me!" Trunks' muscles tightened, as he felt tensed. Why won't they come out? Usually they loved to play with him.  
"Then never mind.. I knew you were CHICKEN." He finally said when he realized they wouldn't come out, hoping they would get annoyed by him. Trunks landed and slowly started walking in the direction of his home. The former proud building of Capsule Corp – now there was practically nothing left of it, pretty much only memories.

"I won't let that child call me a chicken!" Android 18 started laughing. "Boy are you easily annoyed!" she said, evilly smirking. Android 17 turned to her and sent her a death/dead-glance.. "What? I want to kill him, I always wanted that – but YOU, you only want to play. It's like you don't want that stupid demi-saiyan to live. We already killed his Mother, his Father, his Teacher, and pretty much EVERYBODY at this godforsaken planet, why not get rid of him as well?"  
Android 18 choked, then immediately threw her head backwards hoping her brother didn't notice it. She putted her smirk back on. "But brother, if we kill him..." seductively the blonde android walked over to her brother and pushed him back into his chair. "We won't be able to have fun with him. Don't you remember how much fun we had chasing him? Don't you remember that patheticly sad look on his face when we killed his teacher, that saiyan: Gohan." Android 17 smiled. "Of course I do, sis." he shook his head. "But he's just getting on my nerves every now and then.. he nearly killed me last time – I don't want that to happen again, and I think that's the reason it's for the best if we put an end to his life, once and for all now." Android 18 lifted an eyebrow. Worries filled her. "I guess.." she responded, hoping her brother wouldn't notice anything. He never did – why would he now? She didn't know, but she did know that her brother was never this determined to kill Trunks. It worried her, she didn't want him to die. "Let's go pay the boy a visit." She then said, hoping a new game would make her brother change his mind. Android 17 smirked. "Grand, sis!" and he flew up, not waiting for her to follow him.


	2. Chapter 1 Peace at last

**Chapter 1  
**_Peace at last_

Sweat was dripping of Trunks' face. "Will you give up, boy?" his blonde nightmare said. "Never!" Android 18 slowly came to him. "You can't win boy.. you will only end up dying, like your friend – Gohan. Why not just give up? We might let you live, you know.." Trunk shook his head, and tried to smirk. It was hard.. he had been receiving several attacks from his lethal enemies, and he felt as if he was going to die – he probably was.. "Why would I believe you?" he asked her. Android 18 threw her head backwards. "Wrong answer boy." She said. "Too bad.. I wouldn't have mind playing _another_ game with you." The android winked and rejoined her brother.

Trunks blinked with his eyes. Another game? He thought, no way, he'd rather die. "Come on, let's finish it!" he heard Android 17 say. Trunks prepared himself for another attack and looked at the androids.  
Android 17 flew at him, probably meaning to attack him head-on. Trunks saw it coming and disapeared. He reapeared in 17's blind side and blew him into the ground. "That's for my mom." He said raging. The boy started collecting all of his strength to try and take out the android once and for all – or to die trying. He flew over to Android 17 and yelled: "Stand up! I won't kill a coward." Android 17 looked up to him and stood up. "Fight me!" he said calmly. Trunks nodded and formed a ki-ball. When he felt he had collected enough energy he threw it at Android 17 – who easily avoided it. Then immediately Trunks threw a much bigger and more powerful one at him – which hitted him right in his face. "That's more like it!" trunks yelled enthousiasticly. He quickly moved towards Android 17, and literally kicked his head off. Surprised he looked at the headless body of the male android. It was still floating "What the..." he said and threw another ki-ball at it, which caused the body to explode.

"Brother?" Android 18 gasped. She blinked. The one she hated, yet loved had killed her only relative left. "You...MONSTER" she yelled and flew away from the scene, not wanted to see the loose head, nor the damaged body. She hid herself in one of the buildings she destroyed, one of the buildings where thousands of humen died through her hands and she cried. All the pain from the past eightteen years came back, everything she had done – she realised it was wrong.. she shouldn't have done it. She shouldn't have killed all those people, they didn't deserve it.  
Her brother did deserve to die.  
She knew that.. and it hurted. He would never find peace, another pair of tears filled her eyes. "I'd better end this as well." She said calmly. "I will see you soon brother." And the android deactivated herself by blasting a ki-ball into her own stomach.

Trunks was beathing heavily, he had finally destroyed android 17 – still he didn't feel good. He felt guilty. A feeling he didn't quite understand. He had released the world of the horror one of the androids had brought, which was a good thing – but still..  
"I wonder where 18 went." He said so himself. He remember what she said to him. 'Playing another kind of game.' Trunks shivered, never.  
Then all of a sudden he felt something, an unkown energy. "What?" the worries about the other android left his mind as he flew of, to find out where the ki came from.

"There's nothing here." Trunks said to himself as he gazed around. The ki he felt a few minutes ago was gone.  
"Anybody here?" he shouted. No reply.  
Trunks angered, he was positive he had felt something – someone. So he decided to ask his question again: "Anybody here?" he shouted once again.  
Something moved, the ki came back as Trunks looked up. A silhouette was bathing in sun's light. "Come down." Trunks asked the person. This isn't an android – he was thinking, it didn't look like one, nor did it's ki feel one.  
As the person moved down Trunks began to notice curves in it's body. With a shock the saiyan realized it was a woman! As she landed she looked at him.

"Who are you?" she asked and threw her darkbrown hair backwards. "I better ask you that, I've never seen you before." Trunks replied, not completely trusting the woman standing in front of him. She was beautiful, for sure.. but something in her eyes worried him. They were green, and seemed dead – like the android's eyes. The girl smiled. "I'm not from around here, so it's quite obvious you've never seen me before, don't you think?" Trunks thought he heard a sarcastic undertone in her voice, but he wasn't sure so he decided to ignore it. "Well.. since you're not from around here, I will tell you: My name's Trunks." The girl lifted an eyebrow. "Ok, I'm Tavi. Would you happen to know two men named Kakarotto and Vegeta?"  
Trunks blinked, she knew his fathers name, and Goku's saiyan name – who is that woman? "I knew them, they're dead now though." Tavi looked down, a glance of sadness seemed to be laying in her eyes. "Dead? Then I didn't even have to bother coming here – damn it." She turned around and wanted to walk away.  
"Wait! Why are you looking for them?" Tavi looked at Trunks over her shoulder. "Why would I tell you, earthling?" she asked. "I'm no earthling.. well not completely that is." Tavi lifted an eyebrow and turned back to him. "Is that so?" she asked him. Trunks nodded. "Yeah, the two you seek were saiyan.." he started. "You know about..?" "I am demi-saiyan." Tavi's eyes seemed to enlarge slightly. "You? But your hair." "It's lavender I know – that's only because I'm a demi." Tavi frowned, and then shook her head. "You don't really expect me to believe that, boy?" she asked.  
"I don't expect anything from people I don't know." Tavi smirked. "Such a clever boy." She said teasing, and walked towards him. "So if you are demi-saiyan.." she said. "You must have some fighting powers?" Trunks nodded. "I do, yeah. Why?" he asked.  
"I need help." was all Tavi said as response. "Help with what?


End file.
